Decide
by agrojfan
Summary: A sequel to 'Choose', Laney has chosen Corey as the boy she likes and will always like. Now, however, Corey finds that he likes Carrie Beff, the leader of their rival band, the Newmans. Laney or Carrie? Will Corey be able to decide?
1. Invitation

** It's me! **

**Rae Rossy here with a new story~!**

**This is a sequel to my first story '_Choose_', so I recommend you read that first, or the fourth sentence will make NO sense at all!**

**Anyways, I hope you Grojfans enjoy!**

_It's been a month since Laney chose. But now, it's time for Corey to choose._

Corey walked out of his garage to visit Laney, but he was stopped by one of his enemies, Carrie Beff. "Riffin, I have a question for you and your band." The blue-haired girl said. She no longer had to wear ay type of gauze for her head, new being fully healed. Corey nodded, "Yea, okay, ask away." Carrie thought for a moment, but then remembered what to ask. "Do you guys want to come over and party together?" She asked. Corey, shocked that their rival band would invite them over, said, "Uh, I guess, unless this is some type of twisted plan to get us back for last month's incident." He refers to the previous month's battle of the bands, where the Newmans had come on stage and threatened Grojband. Laney hit Carrie with her bass, and Carrie spent a few weeks recovering. Carrie shook her head and smiled. "No way, I thought our bands could be friends. We're all friends with Laney already." She responded. _'She smiles like Lanes… Cutely.'_ Corey thought, before shaking the bought from his mind. No, he was definitely NOT falling for Carrie Beff. "Deal, then." Corey said, smiling back. She nods, "It's at 8:35 tomorrow night. Be there." With that, the teenaged girl turned and left, leaving Corey behind.

Corey walked, thinking about the coming night with the Newmans, on the rest of the way to Laney's house. When he arrived, Laney met him at the door. "What did Beff want?" She asked. _'Laney saw us talking? Was she waiting for me?'_ He thought before answering her question, "Band party tomorrow at 8:35. She invited all four of us." Laney grinned. Corey thought, _'No, I like her smile more than her grin…'_ "Party? And Beff invited _us?_ Yeah, we're friends, but I didn't think she'd go that far." She said with a slight laugh. Corey looked at her, slightly confused, "So are you gonna go?" He asks. She responds as she walked to her room, "Sure. Come on!" Laney and Corey raced up the stairs and into her room, and both sat on her bed. Grojband posters consumed her room's walls, except for a tiny spot with a picture of her and Corey together. She loved that picture. "So, Lanes, what do you want to do?" Laney thought for a moment, then decided, "We should design a new poster for the band." Corey nodded in agreement, and the red-headed girl ran to get her paint. Corey found a large piece of poster paper (He knew where Laney's stash of art paper was) and laid it out on the floor.

The two friends got to work on designing the new poster, and before either of them knew it, they had spent over an hour at work. Laney smiled at the finished product. _'Yep. That's the smile I love.'_ Corey thought, smiling at Laney, not the painting. They both lifted the painting and placed it on the wall where Laney had moved and rearranged her old posters. "It looks cool!" Laney cheered, glad that their poster design idea was a success. Corey nodded, "Yea, really awesome!" He checked his watch, then looked at Laney again. "It's already 8:52, I should probably head home now." He said. Laney sat down on her bed again, and came up with another idea.

"Core, you could just spend the night here."

Corey blushed. They had never had a sleepover without Kin and Kon there.

"Eh, I guess it'll be okay," Corey said with a shrug. Laney smiled, and the blue-haired boy smiled happily back.


	2. Arrivals and Let-Go's

**HEY!**

**Rae here :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… I don't know if It'll be a very good one… Oh well, I try!**

**I DO NOT OWN GORJBAND!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

For the next two hours, Laney and Corey competed in video games. Corey (as always) bragged about being the best, but (also, as always) Laney won. Eventually, Laney got too tired and decided to go to sleep. Corey eventually fell asleep as well, on the chair in Laney's room.

The following morning, Corey woke up before Laney had. He stood up and looked over at her bed, where she slept. Corey smiled. _'Lanes, my little Laney. She always looked so tiny and helpless.'_ He thought to himself before turning around and leaving her room. _'I know she likes me… And I do like her, but I can't think about her that way. It's not like she's mine or anything…'_

**-LATER THAT DAY, BEFORE THE PARTY-**

Laney, who was in an intense moment, put the last pin into her hair. Corey suggested that she wore her hair straight, at its full length tonight, and she didn't want to let him down. In fact, she wanted to impress him. Laney had straightened her hair so it would stay straight all night, and she crimped her side bangs, which she pinned back a bit so the wave in it was going down the side of her head. She checked her watch. _'Good. Thirty minutes to spare.'_ She thought, looking in the mirror. She twirled around, making sure her black and green polka-dot dress looked okay at every angle. She kept the same colors to her clothes most of the time, but today she wore black leggings underneath her short dress instead of red ones. Laney still wanted to feel comfortable that night, so she wore her black combat boots, too.

Corey put his hat back on. For tonight, he decided to brush his hair. He told himself that he wanted to impress Laney, but deep down he wanted Carrie to like him, too. The blue-haired boy wore the same clothes he always did, assuming that no one was dressing up just to hang out. Corey wanted to go with Laney (so that he wouldn't arrive alone). He walked to Laney's house and waited outside for her. After about three minutes, Laney stepped outside and carefully walked down the stairs to the sidewalk where Corey waited. "Lanes, dress?" He asked, motioning to her clothing. She blushed. "Yeah, I wanted to try out this dress." Corey nodded, "It looks nice, don't worry." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. _'Wow, she actually listened to me and wore her hair down. It's longer than I remember it being. Ever since that one kid in fourth grade told her her hair was gross, she pinned it up.'_ Corey thought before looking away and blushing, realizing that he was staring at her.

After a few more awkward seconds, Corey put out his hand. Laney blushed lightly and grabbed onto his hand, and they walked together to Carrie's house. When they got there, Corey saw Carrie looking out the window, so he dropped Laney's hand and knocked on the door. Laney was smiling, but she became rather disappointed when Corey dropped her hand and fixed his hair when he saw Carrie. The blue haired girl opened the door, letting Corey in. Carrie greeted them with a smile, and let Corey in. Once Corey had entered the house, she let go of the door, leaving Laney behind. She frowned and walked into Carrie's rather large home. _'Wait a minute… Carrie was actually my friend a few days ago. Is it me being close to Corey thats making her ignore me?'_ Laney thought, looking around the main room. Carrie, who was dressed in a (What Laney would describe as 'ugly') white shirt and a black skirt. Corey obviously approved of her outfit, because he was smiling and complimenting her. Noticing Laney was alone, Larry walked up to her and smiled. "You got all dressed up, huh?" He said, examining her dress. She blushed and looked down at herself, embarrassed. "Yeah… But Corey doesn't really pay any attention to me." Laney said with a sigh. Larry smiles, "I like your dress, you know."

"Don't you like Carrie?" Laney said, grinning at Larry.

"Yeah, and I hate Corey for getting in-between the two of us."

"I can say the same for Carrie, actually,"

"Wanna go talk about it?"

"Sure."

**I don't know how to end that chapter sorry xD**

**So, Grojfans, leave some feedback! I love it when people give me suggestions.**

**I might take from the first story a bit and add some LaneyxLarry, but this is mostly a Corrie and Corney story.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**-Rae**


	3. Quiet

**hEY!**

**Its Raeeee!**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

**LANEY'S POV**

I have been talking with Larry a while, but now I'm feeling thirsty. "Larry, I'll be right back." I whisper, standing up from my chair. He nods, so I walk to the kitchen and get a bottle of water. Carrie was talking to Corey. I roll my eyes, _'Big deal.'_ But then, she leaned in, and kissed him. She kissed MY Corey. I walk up to them and cross my arms across my chest angrily. "Hey!"

Carrie rolls her eyes and looks at Corey. "Corey," she says, "Ignore Laney." I frown. What did she mean by that? "It's not like she's important." That made me really mad. Corey was upset too, because he stood up and said, "Laney is my _best_ friend! Don't say that!" Carrie stood up after him. "You never liked her anyways," She says, "Just ignore her and listen to me." I tear up, because Corey actually considers what she said. Then Corey and Carrie start arguing and yelling at each other. Kin turns up the music. Larry comes over and asks me whats going on. Everything is so loud. So loud. So loud.

The music. Larry. Corey. Carrie. The music. Larry. Corey. Carrie.

"QUIET!" I scream, the tears finally flowing and clouding my vision. I turn around and run out of the house as fast as I could in a dress.

**THIRD PERSON**

Carrie sits back down, and Corey starts to run after Laney. Larry just stands still, rather confused about what had even happened. "Laney?" Corey called out once he had left the house. Laney was still running (and crying). She ran into the small wooded area behind Carrie's house. Her combat boots couldn't grip the mossy rock beneath her, though, because she slipped and hit the forest dirt forcefully. "Laney?" Corey yelled again. Laney tried to yell a response, but it came out as a breathless whisper. Corey eventually found her, with her dress torn and eyes closed. "Laney…" He whispered. Larry ran outside to find Laney too, and he saw Corey kneeling next to a tree behind Carrie's house. He walked to him and saw Laney. "Laney, what happened?" She opened her eyes and saw Larry, then Corey. She smiled slightly, but hit her head when she fell, so she looses consciousness.

**I didn't know how to end that chapter so huzza**

**Rae signing out!**


End file.
